The Malfoy's Punishment
by LoLisdead
Summary: Begins with a confrontation between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, set in the Half-Blood Prince. This concept is based off of a fan theory involving what might've happened to Draco Malfoy-I'm not sure whether I believe it but I think it's very interesting. Rated "strongly T" for profanity, presence of drugs, & violence. Slight Drarry present in the form of friendship/understanding
1. The Prolouge

Harry hadn't been stalking Malfoy on the Marauder's Map; he was only fixing his burning curiosity so he could actually pay attention in class, without wondering where Malfoy had gone.

Malfoy was in a rarely used bathroom by the sinks, according to the map, and seemed to not be moving very much. Harry walked quickly to his destination, and once he arrived he took out his wand, ready for a fight in case one broke out. He didn't want to be defenseless.

After quietly opening the door and sneaking in, however, he found that he was _not_ the defenseless one.

Malfoy stood in front of a sink bent over, shoulders shrunk, and eyes staring at the sink's edge, as if he were fighting an internal war. He didn't even notice Harry behind him, staring in amazement.

Malfoy sobbed quietly, hanging his head even lower as his shoulders shook. His robes lay on the floor behind him, forgotten. He wore a long sleeved, torso hugging blazer and black trousers underneath, causing him to look even more pathetically breakable. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror in disgust and sorrow—the bags under his eyes had only gotten worse and his skin was beginning to look sallow. His hair looked a mess—he was truly falling apart. His lip began to tremble and he looked away from his reflection, not wanting to see himself break down again, and stared at the white substance he had laid out on the sink counter.

Harry's jaw dropped as he managed to make out what was on the counter of the sink, what Malfoy was staring at—muggle cocaine. His eyes grew even larger when Malfoy bent down slowly and was about to take a line of the drug…

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled in attempt to stop the blonde, and stepped out of the shadows. Malfoy jumped and turned, eyes wide and skin deathly pale in terror. Malfoy looked as if he was going to break down into tears once again, he reminded Harry strongly of a cornered, terrified, defenseless animal.

"Malfoy…" Harry repeated, more gently this time, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "What the hell do you think you're…" his voice trailed away, he didn't need to finish his statement.

"I know, I'm pathetic," Malfoy whimpered, his voice high and scared, unlike anything Harry had ever heard before—Malfoy swallowed hard and looked anywhere other than at Harry's direction, who took one step towards him in concern.

"Drugs, Malfoy?" Harry asked incredulously, "I know Voldemort—"

"Don't you _dare_ say his name in front of me!" Draco growled, not in fear, but anger, "Just because you're _The Chosen One_ doesn't give you any goddamn right to say his name!" Malfoy's voice cracked and he began sobbing, and turned away from Harry to bury his face in his shaking hands.

Harry quickly thought to put a silencing charm over the bathroom door before proceeding to yell at Malfoy's shaking back, "He killed my parents, I have every right to call him what I'd like, Malfoy!"

Malfoy didn't react at all, he just continued to weep into his hands and suddenly Harry felt a nauseas pit of guilt drop in his stomach, his tone was soft once again, "Muggle drugs are _not_ a release from the torment of becoming a Death Eater, Malfoy, they—"

Harry was caught off by a harsh, broken laugh, Malfoy peeled his face away from his hands and stared at Harry hysterically, "Becoming a Death Eater would be a walk in a fucking park compared to what he's done to me! Drugs are my _only_ escape from myself—"

Harry was shocked, he was so sure Malfoy had joined the Death Eaters that he couldn't even come up with an explanation for what else it might have been, "What—what did he do to you then?" Harry asked, almost in a whisper. He was scared of Malfoy's answer, but he _needed_ to know.

"Oh Potter, are you really that thick?" Malfoy laughed hysterically again, "I figured you or Granger would have figured it out by now, since you know one and all…"

"What on earth are you talking about, Malfoy?" Harry began to think that Malfoy was seriously losing his mind.

Malfoy moved so fast Harry pointed his wand at him by instinct—he thought he was being attacked. The distraught blonde strided directly towards Harry fearlessly and rolled back the sleeve covering his left forearm; he wasn't even fazed by Harry's wand, he just pushed it away as if he knew Harry wouldn't attack him.

Malfoy stopped when he was two feet away and lifted his forearm to display a grotesque mark that looked like some sort of bite. His eyes were flaring in emotion—he looked like a psychopath. Harry stared, first at the bite, then into Malfoy's bloodshot eyes, "What is…?" Harry began to ask, until it clicked. Harry's eyes widened and jaw dropped, there was only one sort of bite that he knew of that could absolutely ruin somebody's life, "He had you bitten…?" Harry's voice shook as he read Malfoy's face for some sort of answer—he found it in unwavering ice-grey eyes, which began to water up again.

Malfoy answered, still not stepping away from Harry, "Greyback. The Dark Lord sets him on those who have failed him." He swallowed, then growled, " _This_ —" he indicated the bite, "Was vengeance on my _father_ for _his_ failures."

"Draco…" Harry whispered, unsure of what to do or say to the broken boy in front of him.

Draco stared at Harry in shock at the use of his first name, "I can't do this Harry," a single tear escape Draco's eye as he desperately searched for some form of response from Harry.

"You haven't told any of your friends about this, have you?"

Draco shook his head, and backed away from Harry—he headed towards the sink. Harry realized he was probably going to snort that line of coke. Without much thought (as usual), Harry darted in front of Malfoy, who was very slow moving in his dreadful state, and ran directly towards the sink.

Before he could think twice, Harry swept all of the lined up coke on the sink onto the floor with his arm, Draco stared furiously at Harry but didn't dare say anything

"That shit will fuck you up more than any werewolf bite could, Malfoy," Harry growled, genuinely caring for his ex-nemesis's health.

"I fucking hate you so much, Potter you twat." Draco sighed, before leaning against the nearest wall in defeat, "Leave before I have to hex your ass to pieces."

"Much obliged," Harry replied flatly. He quickly made his way to exit the bathroom, but before he left to turn to face Malfoy one last time,

"Don't give up on yourself, Draco." Draco remained leaning against the wall, and didn't bother looking up at Harry. He just grunted in response.

Harry turned on his heels and left, whipping away tears he never realized had left his eyes in the first place.


	2. The Visitor

**Author's Note**

I know a couple of you guys wanted me to continue to write this, so this my next piece of the story, enjoy! Please let me know what you think about what direction I took this in and what not. Thank you!

* * *

"Young Master Malfoy must wake up!" a high-pitched voice shook as a hand stretched over the side of the high-risen bed of Draco Malfoy, a house-elf gently tapping his master awake.

"Mrs. told Ceely to wake up young Master Malfoy up at once!"

A light groan and rustling of blankets, followed by a sleepy, "What is it?" ceased Ceely's tapping.

"Mrs. tells Ceely that there are visitors here for you," Ceely squeaked, obviously frightened.

Malfoy groaned as he sat up, pissed off at these visitors because of being awaken from his dream, and realized it was still the middle of the night, "Couldn't have waited for a reasonable time?"

"I suppose not, sir."

Malfoy rubbed his eyes and stretched—he stifled a yawn as he swung his feet over the edge of his bed and hopped off,

"Did mother say if I should change, Ceely?" He asked gently—he didn't want to snap at the poor house elf for something completely out of her control.

Ceely shook her head, "She didn't mention, sir."

Draco sighed and decided on changing into something else other than pajamas, whoever showed up obviously feels they're important enough to do so without warning at three in the morning. He quickly slipped on a grey, fitted dress shirt and black jeans; a muggle article of clothing he's only be able to recent delve into, due to his father leaving the house for Azkaban. He quickly smoothed down his blonde hair and commanded, "Show me the way, Ceely."

Ceely swallowed, and obeyed.

It was only then Malfoy noticed the previously-obvious signs of fear leaking out of Ceely's behavior. She hardly ever seemed nervous with him around, "Um, Ceely," he began to slowly question, "Who exactly are these visitors?"

Ceely flinched, and squeaked lightly, "Mrs. forbid me to say, sir."

He didn't like the sound of that.

He could've forced Ceely to tell him, but didn't want to put her through the internal battle of it. He sighed, and forced his sudden nerves down as he stuck his hands in his front pockets—all while continuing to follow Ceely through Malfoy Manor.

Ceely eventually led Draco to the entrance hall of the Manor, where his mother stiffly waited, with arms crossed, for her son's arrival. She was not accompanied by any visitors. Once she caught sight of them she took a breath, "Thank you, Ceely. You are free to go."

Ceely bowed and quietly, with one last glance at Master Malfoy, left the room. As soon as she left, nerves slithered their way back up Draco's body, "Who's here to see me, mother?" He watched his mother wearily as she slowly made her way towards him,

"I see you've changed your clothing, good. You'll want to look somewhat respectful." Her eyes looked strangely empty, her voice emotionless as the fireplace cackled behind her.

"For what?" Draco asked slowly, taking a step backwards as she got closer—this wasn't right, this wasn't his mom. He shivered under the stare of her empty eyes.

"For your guest." And with that she left the room. And Draco was alone, left with an overwhelming sixth sense to _fucking run_ …

And run he did, he ran towards the same door his mother left through, and as he attempted to open it with unsteady hands he found he was locked inside the room. He hastily searched for his wand, finding it in his back pocket.

"Expelliarmus!" hissed from the shadows on the opposite end of the room.

Draco froze in fear, his heart skipping a few beats, as his wand flew out of his grasp, towards the castor.

It took a good couple of moments for him to pluck him the courage to turn and face the castor, as he repeatedly thought _this is a goddamn trap._

He would've made some sort of reaction with his voice if it hadn't been cut off with unfiltered, straight, _fear_.

Fenrir Greyback smiled with his teeth from the other side of the room as he tauntingly held Draco's wand. "Hello, _Malfoy_." A deep, raspy voice rose from Greyback's throat, mocking Draco.

Draco stared, heart racing faster than Potter's Firebolt.

"I've been sent here by a _special someone_ , shall we say, to carry out a very important mission." Greyback slowly began to prowl his way towards Draco, an undeniable glean in his eyes.

All Draco could do was swallow hard, eyes darting across all of Greyback's body, searching for a warning sign of an upcoming strike.

"And you happen to play a very critical part in the completion of this mission. You see…this special someone is not pleased at all by your father's recent failures…"

Greyback was now halfway the original distance to Draco, and Draco slowly began to step back and to the left, his nerves on edge—he was ready to jump at any time. He audibly began to quiver; he didn't have a wand, he was defenseless.

"And as you know, Lucius Malfoy is very much out of reach, in Azkaban prison. The closet victim happens to be his son, _Draco Malfoy_." Greyback growled his name so hungrily Draco couldn't help but visibly get the chills, and spike his nerves up to one hundred and ten percent. Now Greyback and he were slowly circling each other, waiting for one to strike the other.

The fire continued to cackle in the background.

" _Crucio!_ "

His nerves exploded painfully, causing his very _bones_ to catch on fire, Draco felt himself screaming and smack his shoulder against a hard piece of furniture as he collapsed onto the wooden floor. His entire being was _pain_ , and all he could _be_ was this white-hot pain carving into every crevice of him, causing his mind to hide within itself—a broken shell within a withering heap of back-breaking, goddamned _pain_.

Cold filled Draco's lungs as he drew in breath sharply, stars leaving his vision. He was shaking uncontrollably and sobbed, his body convulsing in complete, utter shock. There was a pounding in his head that didn't seem like it would ever leave. Tears streamed down his cheeks without shame.

But through all that emotion, Draco made out a heartless laughter coming from the other end of the wand that had tortured him.

Draco attempted to sit up by pushing up with his arms, but yelped as pain shot through his right shoulder when he tried to move it—it was dislocated.

" _Crucio!_ "

He began to scream without end again, writhing on the ground as pain drowned his senses, and he was suddenly wishing he would blackout, all he could sense was white and flames licking at his insides—going in his brains, burning out any rational thought—he was hoping to die, he needed to _fucking die…_

And it left again. Once he regained sight, he found Greyback considerably closer than before, and he continued to make his way closer to Draco, who was lying defenseless on the cold ground.

 _No no no no no_ Draco repeated inwardly, painfully aware of what was going to happen next.

Before he knew it, Greyback was on top of him, snarling as he smacked Draco clean across the face, leaving the right side of his face numb and positively red.

Draco exclaimed as Greyback kneed him twice in the gut without holding back. Draco rolled over, whimpered, and coughed up thick, hot blood onto the floor.

Greyback forced Draco onto his back again, and roughly grabbed Draco's arm.

 _No!_

Draco retaliated, fighting back with every inch of strength he had remaining, screaming shortly as he threw his shoulder against the floor beneath him, forcing it back into place so he could wrap his hands around Greyback's throat, cutting off his airway. Greyback forced Draco's arms away from him, however, as he growled loudly. Draco proceeded to bite his hand in disparity.

That only managed to piss off the werewolf.

Greyback kneed Draco's sides a few times, and stood up, bringing Draco with him. He threw Draco into a coffee table, which broke underneath the impact. Draco screamed as the pain from the impact left him winded and sightless for a moment. He only got to gulp in a couple quick gulfs of breath before the fire in his ribcage began to kick in—he must've broken a rib or two.

The tears couldn't be stopped as Greyback violently picked his body back up, and dropped him carelessly onto the ground, back-down. He groaned deeply, his teeth bared and his eyes rolled back in pain.

Greyback jumped on the teenager, holding him down as he spoke, "Oh, and The Dark Lord has a special mission for you as well. He'll be visiting tomorrow to enlighten you." Greyback couldn't help but smirk as his fang's melted into the warm flesh of Draco Malfoy's left forearm.

At that, Draco screamed that loudest he had yet, because he could feel his own being _change_ , change in a way it made his insides crawl inside out, it made him feel _sick_.

He moaned and turned his head to the side to throw up violently, retching as he _felt_ the disease rapidly flowing through his blood, now pumping through his heart. His arm was gushing the last of his pureblood out from the bite, and he felt his head significantly lighten.

All he could think to do was croak desperately, "Ceely!"

He heard a crack of apparition, and passed out from blood loss…


End file.
